Hadley Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman
Hadley Paige Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the fifth adoptive child and fourth adoptive daughter of Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman, and will be adopted at the same time as Linsay and Poppy. She will be a non-evolved human naturally but will be given abilities by Linsay. She will then possess the abilities of Seismic Burst, Fearlessness, Temporal Cloning and Outcome Prediction. Appearance Hadley will have dark brown eyes and slightly lighter coloured hair, which will be naturally curly while she is an infant. However, for most of her life its length will mean that it merely waves instead. She will always have a pale skin tone. Abilities The first ability Hadley will be given will be Seismic Burst. The ability will enable her to emit bursts or shock waves made of seismic energy from the palm of her hands. The bursts will be strong enough to send another person flying across a room or area, causing damage by subsequent collision after being thrown backwards. Every burst she produces will be transparent, appearing almost as movement of air. Her second ability will be Fearlessness. This ability will prevent Hadley from being too paralysed with fear to act, and will encourage courageous acts, but will also encourage recklessness. She could easily get herself into situations she couldn't get out of, without realising the danger. She will also be immune to fear manipulation and fear implantation. Attempts to create fear by manipulating emotions or the aura will not work, divine reward wouldn't be able to bring her fears to life and a telepath couldn't make an illusion of her fears. Her third ability will be Temporal Cloning. Hadley will be able to produce clones of herself at different ages. She will be able to duplicate younger and older versions of herself, but not make clones which are within the same year of age. She will be able to produce a limitless number of these clones. However, creating a higher amount will be more energetically taxing. She could gain future knowledge and experience from an older clone, while a younger clone would have better recollection of a past event. Each clone will also have slightly different viewpoints, skills and ideas. The ability will never make her disappear from her current time, since it produces clones and doesn't summon her true self, and she will never be harmed travelling through time. Her fourth ability will be Outcome Prediction. Hadley will be able to give herself visions showing the most probable outcome of any decisions she makes. The ability will almost always show her the true future, but it could rarely change afterwards. As an adult, she will use it to guide all of her important decisions. However, she will not be able to use it too often or it will tire her mind. The visions will only last for a few minutes at most, but in that time she could learn many years' worth of information. She will always use the ability consciously. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman *Adoptive older brother - Miles Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Adoptive older sister - Suzie Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Adoptive triplet sisters - Linsay and Poppy Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Adoptive younger brother - Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman History & Future Etymology Hadley is an English name meaning "field of heather". Her middle name, Paige, is also English and means "page", a position in a noble household. The surname Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "a hawker" or "a person who looks like a hawk". Parkman refers to a park-keeper or someone who works at or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters